The EsKape
The EsKape (EsKapde in the French version) (The Escape in the US version) it is the 5th episode of season 1 and the 5th episode overall. Synopsis The Prince of Max has escape from Krud City, he accidently becomes a Verigreen and meets Alex. Plot During dawn at the Krud City, Prince Max is using the telescope to have a peek at Flower City until his Mother and Draffsack arrives at the lookout area and scolds him. Draffsack pushes Max to his bedroom and slams the door. However, Max grabs his shovel and digs out of the his bedroom to the armoury, he spots Greeb maintaining a FrogbuKket. Greeb explains to Max on how it works, Max then presses the button that activate the machine. The cockpit closes and Max sets his path to the Flower City. Greeb alerts Draffsack about the prince escaping, so an angry Draffsack alongside Drumsturdy hops on a kreatur and follows Max's tracks. Max's FrogbuKket wobbly arrives at the flower city, Max accidently presses the eject button and lands on a pistil of the flower, he then noticed his sudden change to the colour of his body. He joyfully hops on a couple of more flowers and wanders around. Draffsack and Drumsturdy spots the frogbukket that Max has stolen and wander arounds to find him. Meanwhile Max spots Alex, who was busy collect pollen from the flowers, she then see Max as Verigreen, stomps are heard and the 2 hides, the stomps turns out to be Draffsack's kreatur, who is still searching for Max, the kreatur stomps on Alex's jar full of pollen, smashing it. After Kreatur is gone, Alex teaches Max how to fly, He succeeds at first but then loses control and slide towards a lake, washing off the colour he got from the flowers. Alex identifies him as a Krud, Max tried to explain but Flynn arrives shooting Max with his colour guitar. Max flees but Alex told Flynn to stop, as she state that he could a different type of krud. Draffsack and Drumsturdy finds Max and shoots him with a Koal gun, reverting him back to his original self. A chase occurs but Alex manage to recuse Max and Flynn shoots Draffsack and Drumsturdy with his colour gun, Drumsturdy goes through a silly state and wildly controls the Kreatur back to the Krud City. After giving Max his first bath, the three heads towards the tower and introduced Max to Godfrey and welcomes him with open hands. The three then returns outside to teach Max some more flying lessons. Characters The Verigreens * Flynn * Alex * Godfrey * Peg The Kruds * Prince Maximillian * Draffsack * Queen Katheter * Corporal Greeb * Captain Drumsturdy Transcript Transcript of The EsKape Trivia * Prince Max visits Flower City and encounters The Verigreens for the first time. * It's revealed that Draffsack is the only krud, who gets coloured but doesn't take the effects. It's presumed that due to having a huge hate against the Verigreens, it makes him immune to the colour weapons. * Prince Max is shown flying for the first time. * This is the only episode is which Drumsturdy goes on a mission without Greeb but someone else, with Draffsack being the case. Gallery Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episode focuses on Prince Maximillian